Chained By Blood
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: Kaname seems to know no end and simply accepts it; daily, he is tormented mentally, sexually, and emotionally by his Master and even though he wants to escape, he cannot. He is bound to the man who re-awoke him until the day he dies.


**Chained by Blood**

_Chibi Bee-Chan_

_I don't own Vampire Knight (Sadly...)  
_

_Written for Sagakure-san's picture_

_on deviantart! This is for you :)_

* * *

Anime/Manga - Vampire Knight

Pairing - Rido x Kaname and Hints of Kaname x Yuuki

Rating - High T to Low M for hints of bondage, Male/Male domination, sexually explicit detailling and slight gore.

Summary - Everyday, Kaname seems to know no end and simply accepts it; he is tormented mentally, sexually, and emotionally by his uncle -- rather, Master -- and even though he wants to escape, he cannot. He is bound to the man who re-awoke him until the day he dies.

Author's Note - This is based off a picture by Sagakure-san that I fell in love with and felt compelled to write such a story; I hope she likes it! Also, I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's character... Those belong to Matsuri Hino-sama!

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_  
Tock_

The pendulum inside the grandfather clock ticked by excrutiatingly slow as the minutes ticked by; my heart would skip several steps as I sat on the bed, barely covered in a night shirt and my body bruised and battered from the night before. Why did he have to chose me... of all people to torment?

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick _

_Tock_

That insistent ticking drives me insane as I wait for the monster to arrive home to finish what he had started with me this morning; that bastard was truly evil when it came to me. He usually starved me of blood until I literally had to _beg_ for it. That twisted grandson of mine will pay for this deeply someday and I'll make sure he is the one to feel the pain I've felt during my stay here; I also wish to see my precious little Yuuki again, she is so soft and so innocent.. I cannot bear the thought if she were to not accept me.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_  
Tock_

Suddenly, the insistent ticking of the swinging pendulum doesn't seem so bad as it slowly lulled me into a deep slumber and I collapsed back onto the large soft bed and my world grows dark as I fall into a deep, comfortable sleep - not having a care in the god-damned fucking world what anyone did to me in that very moment. I was too tired to really care and soon enough, I slip into my sleep.

**XoXoX**

I woke several hours later, quite groggy as I found myself bound up by chains, feeling a stinging sensation along my body as the crack of a whip was heard; he's at it again. My twisted grandson is cracking his whip against my scarred flesh and I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I, the progenitor of the Kuran's and the _King_ of the vampire world, had given into his demands.

What made him like this in the first place? Well, it all started with the loss of my grand-daughter, Juuri; after she died, he went a _little_ overboard and decided that I would be the _perfect_ person for tormentation methods.

Or so I think, anyways.

His fingers weave into my unruly hair and he tugged my head back painfully, to whisper roughly into my ear, "What's wrong, Kaname? Aren't you going to _beg_ for mercy as I take you once again? Or are you going to remain this docile? Like your sweet little Yuuki-chan..." I nearly snapped when he metioned my great-grand-daughters name in such a manner that didn't suit her quaint and tender disposition. She was a _gentle_ princess, but was defiled by this monster and not taken gently by me - as it was fated to be.

I snapped harshly, "You will not hurt Yuuki anymore then you have, Rido." My grandson let out a husky chuckle as he roughly thrusted into my backside, causing me to bite my lip and fight back a groan as the pain from the night before came back. I knew what was going to happen next if I didn't cry out - he would roughly drag his nails down my back, which eventually lead me to letting out a cry of mercy.

Once he was done with me, withdrew from me and threw me into a heap of weakness on the cold granite floor and left me there as he walked out, slamming the door with a loud bang. As much as I wanted him to suffer...

...I knew I couldn't fight back, he was, after all my master that reawoke me from my grave. I couldn't disobey a single order from him - whether it was to kill or save someone, I still had to do it... Because I couldn't escape - and he would only inflict more pain on Yuuki and I.

And not much longer after these thoughts crossed my mind, I passed out as my vision and consciousness faded into darkness.

**XoXoX**

More hours pass as I stirred slowly, my brusied and bloody areas bandaged and I looked up, seeing the face of my sweet Yuuki tear up as she lightly caressed my face, stuttered softly, "Kaname-oniisama..." My heart wrenched and tore at the sound of her voice; I really wanted to sit up and hold her, but I couldn't because it simply hurt to much. So, I whispered weakly in return, "Yuuki, you're alright. Thank goodness..." and I reached to lightly caress her face.

She smiles at me and continues to pet over my hair; she may not have been my former wife, but she reminds me of my long deceased and still beautiful wife, Harumi; Yuuki was the spitting image and had the same demeanor as my sweet Harumi. How I missed her so...

Yuuki and I are bound to stay with this monster until the day we die. At least, I will be with her...

... Even in death.

* * *

Chibi Bee-Chan: Not much to say... I just want feedback on how I did for my _slight _yaoi between Rido and Kaname.... |D Review Please!


End file.
